Talk:Hilltop Colony (TV Series)
Just going to document this somewhere. There were 38 Savior POW's, including Alden & Jared, as of 8x13 (pre-battle). *Katy and three Saviors were killed (34 left) *Alden and at least 8 Saviors stayed behind (25 left) *Evan, Jared, Reilly, and 10 others killed (12 left) **10 others include the credited characters + 4 extras That being said, there are supposedly 12 Saviors left, which does not match the actual number (at least 21) of Saviors left since they used a lot of new characters/actors in 8x14. I am trying to find out from my sources if any other extras were present for filming in 8x14 who may have died. However, one of the Saviors (Casey Wagner, recurring since 6x16), stated this on his Facebook, which suggests he and many extras were not present and thus not killed off, so they may come back (we can assume they went in a different direction after fleeing the prison). They have done this sort of thing before: originally all of the Saviors (except for 2) were killed off in 7x16. Since their deaths were not included in the final version of 7x16, instead of keeping them dead off-screen, Casting brought back those Savior extras to be reused for Season 8 and later killed off. So we will see if that is the case with the missing Saviors. Until them, I will personally assume the missing Saviors are dead. And yes, these are just extras, but its fun to track continuity and who dies when, especially for the recurring core extras who have been on the show longer than some credited characters. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 14:48, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Follow up I thought that Alden and 4 others stayed behind, not 8 others?7839paul (talk) 08:22, April 6, 2018 (UTC) *More defectors were seen in the 8x15 opening minutes. I think there’s as many as 12 according to my source but we’ll find out in the next few episodes. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:14, April 6, 2018 (UTC) *There were at least 16 total unnamed defectors after 8x16. Even though, some of them weren't all seen, the defectors suffered no casualties. ----Dthomas20 (talk) 11:40, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Two more things. I am sure that Katy only killed 2 savior prisoners and not three. Also, a African American Savior who was standing right by Katy got shot with a tainted arrow on the balcony in episode13 and was seen holding his shoulder when Jesus let him out of the prison cell for a walk later in the episode and I am wondering if there is any word on that guy since I forgot about him until now and havent re-watched episode 14 yet so he may or may not be someone killed at the bar.7839paul (talk) 08:22, April 6, 2018 (UTC) *Yes, Katy killed two Saviors while a third, the black guy hit with the arrow, also died because he would have succumbed too. —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:14, April 6, 2018 (UTC) *The walkers never kill their own especially if they're still human, who haven't turned yet. That explains why Tobin didn't kill Bruce and Kevin in their sleep, 'cause he knew they were dead already. ----Dthomas20 (talk) 8:17, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Evan, Reilly and 6 other Saviors weren't even seen before episode 14. The only guys I recognize in that bar from the prison are the three guys who killed Andy and Freddie in 8x02. There was also a fourth guy, who was behind that white, bald guy who screamed in agony, because the walker was biting the left side of his head, causing blood to tremendously gush out in 8x03. I recognize nearly over a dozen guys from the previous POW events. Sure, some of them are unknown, but I know more than 5 prisoners' fates are unknown right now. This is why I keep editing the formerly list, 'cause some guys weren't seen before Jared finally died in 8x14, even though it rises more than 37 former POWS. They need to know the truth about the newbies. --Dthomas20 (talk) 03:54, July 4, 2018 (UTC) *Yes, Evan, Reilly, and the others were all brand new actors brought on set to play Saviors with speaking roles while a few recurring extras were brought in for the season. Even though Evan and the others weren't seen before, and due to the pool of 37 Saviors, they created these characters out of the 37 for the bar scene, and we as the audience are supposed to assume that they were part of the POWs all this time (as the dialogue and story suggested in the episode). Don't think there was any indication that the Saviors were not part of the POW group (ie. a separate group who found the POWs). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:19, July 5, 2018 (UTC) *Well it's the truth except for Gary Stephen Brock, Roe Digi, and Chuck Ekstedt, who killed Andy and Freddie and that hippie guy in the black, Gary Alan Dodds. I will accept Evan, Reilly, Neil Hoover, Wallace Krebs, Brad Ashten, Derek Roberts, Finch Nissen, and Anthony J. Police as POWs, but I just want everyone to be honest and believe that I'm vindicated regardless if they were seen or not. --Dthomas20 (talk) 11:13, July 5, 2018 (UTC)